Crimson Blades
by CelestiaLMaiden01
Summary: An Inuyasha and Yuyu Hakusho Crossover. It was all his fault. He stole her robes and was not able to go back in heaven. She remained stuck but did not last. She now reincarnated in the form of the chirpy girl named, Kagome Higurashi. HieiKag or KurKag.


Hello to everyone who is actually reading. This is my first fan fiction ever and I'm hoping that you guys will review. My name is Kate. Everyone is welcome to flame me, give comments or suggestions… etc.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YUYU HAKUSHO

BTW: Just adjust the text if you are not comfortable with it. The adjust thingy is at the upper right hand corner… with letters B,S and some letter A's I think.

**Crimson Blades**

Chapter 1

It was Kagome's 17th birthday last month, and as a gift from her mom, she was generously given a house she could live in, three blocks away from her new school. She was in High School now and she knew she had tons of homework coming to her.

Kagome stood in front of her full-length mirror; she dusted off her uniform that was a white long sleeve with a long black tie, short black skirt and brown leather shoes with white short socks. She sighed as she reached for the hairbrush.

She had long silver hair that reached her knees, some short strands framing her face. Her ruby red eyes were really irritated for some unknown reason. Kagome sighed deep… as she placed the brush down by the desk.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She wasn't worried about schools that much since most of her classmates were also going to attend the school she has enrolled in. She was comfortable with her clothes as well. But somehow, she was getting some weird feeling.

She turned around, observing her new room. All that was there were her bed, and her closet… as well as her mirror and her desk. There were four more boxes at the corner of her room, she had just moved in and had not yet completely unpacked.

**At the School**

" Do you think Kagome is really going to transfer here?" Ayame asked. The three of them, were waiting for Kagome and was worrying a little that their friend was not going to attend school. The two girls beside her only shrugged. They were not sure.

" There's Kagome! And she's with Hojo!" Ayame suddenly shrieked, pointing towards the school gate where she and the other girls were excitedly looking at Kagome. As the two were gracefully approaching them, Ayame suddenly looked up.

They were under the shade of a tree, and Ayame thought she had heard the leaves rustle but couldn't quite guarantee since her friends were still giggling over the scene. She looked up at the leaves but couldn't see anything. She shrugged it aside.

" Hi guys…" Kagome greeted, with a smile on her face. Hojo did the same.

Just then, Kagome noticed something. She put her hand in her pocketed and gasped, running back to the gate leaving Hojo and the others dumbfounded over how she acted. She was looking for her wallet, where in it was her credit card and her 1 month allowance.

She continued to run and gave a sigh of relief when she saw a small black wallet by the tree. She might've dropped the wallet when she took her handkerchief out a moment ago to cover her nose from some weird smell.

She kneeled down to pick it up and then…

" Ouch!" she yelped. Someone had carelessly toppled over her while she was picking up her wallet. A boy with orange hair and stupid face whom was wearing the black uniform of her school was the one who deliberately kicked her on her stomach.

(Why? Picture yourself picking up something from the ground and then someone was running and then tripped over you… the uniform? Think their regular outfit only black)

"Watch where you're going." She added, dusting off her clothes as she looked at the guy who tripped on her. He was rubbing his head… Kagome helped him up. Then, someone came; he had slicked black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was laughing like hell.

Kagome smirked… trying not to laugh. She was not amused by the orange haired guy but was actually laughing a little at the black haired guy's laugh. She then heard her friends calling for her. She looked behind and saw them running towards her.

She smiled, and then looked back at the laughing guy. Something caught her attention… as she looked at the laughing guy… another one was coming. Kagome found herself in a daze… as if she was not herself… something was happening to her.

It didn't go unnoticed by her friends. The girls taught that she was somehow in love at the guy coming. The guys too taught that way. But their thoughts were immediately changed when Kagome shot her hands on her head and screamed, falling to her knees.

Images were flashing in her mind

(1st Image)

A girl who had flawless skin was standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. She did not have any clothes on. Her long golden locks cascaded around her. Her brilliant light blue colored eyes were full of anger, hatred and last but not least, determination. In her hand she held a long staff like spear with a creepy long silver blade at the end, sort of like a wicked fighters weapon.

The spear staff was as tall as her. It seemed like it reached about her neck when matched with her height. All in all, she was wielding the said weapon, which had a long black handle and a long silver creepy looking blade at the end. It also had a necklace dangling right between the blade and the handle. The necklace had a small pendant on it, with a symbol for the Japanese word "Guardian".

(2nd Image)

The said girl was forced on the ground, her spear nowhere in sight. A lot of demons were around her. She had her eyes closed almost as if in defeat. She was still undressed. Her before emotionless eyes had now closed.

End of Flashing Images

All gathered around her.

"Kagome what's wrong!"

" Miss are you alright!"

" What's wrong Kagome-san!"

" What's happening to her!"

" Get a hold of yourself!"

The girls were panicking and the guys were trying to calm them down.

Suddenly everyone stopped… Kagome fainted, laid on the cold pavement.

**At the Nurse's Room**

Everyone was surrounding the bed Kagome had laid unconsciously on for several hours now. She and her friends had missed the first half-day of the year to spend. The other guys who had been there when their friend fainted had gone to their classes. They were over confident that Kagome would be fine after the first few hours.

" I wonder what really happened." Hojo said out of the blue. They had been quiet for several hours now, each of them worried for Kagome. Ayame and the others were also wondering the same thing but all could not find an answer to their questions.

Knock-knock

"I'll get it." Ara exclaimed, walking to the door to see who was knocking, her short brown hair bouncing as she ran to the door hoping not to miss anything incase her friend would suddenly wake up.

**The Spirit Detectives**

**(Earlier that day)**

"I wonder what happened to that girl." Yusuke exclaimed, as he reached Kurama whom was placing his textbooks back in his locker. Kuwabara and Hiei suddenly came. Giving Yusuke a slightly confused look. He raised his right eyebrow.

"And what are you two doing together?" Yusuke asked.

"The baka got lost." Hiei simply answered.

"Let's go see the girl again!" Kuwabara exclaimed, pointing to the end of the hall where the Nurse's room was located. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other. The fox simply smiled at the suggestion and Yusuke shrugged.

" Why'd she fainted anyway? Girls usually giggle around Kurama and not faint." Yusuke stated, putting his hands on the back of his head, sighing as they started walking towards the end of the hallway. Kurama was wondering the same actually.

"She might've just used up her energy. Stress." Kurama guessed.

Kuwabara started knocking on the door. The girl named Ara who had short brown hair was the one who opened it for them. They, excluding Hiei smiled at her and they entered, slightly surprised that the girl earlier this morning had still not awoken.

" Strange. She's still sleeping." Kurama whispered, heard by everyone in the room since it was deadly quiet. And he and the others could sense the worry in the other people in the room. Kurama and the others on the other hand weren't the least bit worried. They were a little confused, but not worried.

Humans, even though no one actually says it out loud, were really weak physically and mentally and were very prune to getting easily fainted and or exhausted.

"Don't worry too much. We're sure she'll be fine by tomorrow." Kurama explained, trying to get the others not to worry. The girl asleep on the bed had friends who were really very worried. It was emitting off the humans in waves and the others could definitely sense it. It was getting Kurama to be interested why.

" Does she have an illness?" Yusuke asked, moving over to see the girls face as she was moving on straight asleep, dreaming of who knows what. Maybe that was why they were very worried about their friend. Maybe she was in some sort of life or death situation. It was too bad, she was really pretty.

" This had never happened before." Ayame stated, telling them what she knew. Everyone's attention went to her. Hiei wasn't looking at her but was listening as he observed the girl in bed. He was also wondering since she looked healthy enough for a human and didn't look that weak for a human either.

" Kagome is a Black belt. She knows 16 different styles of fighting. She loves archery; she's smart and very active in sports. It isn't like her to faint. This is actually very unlike her in so many ways." Hojo exclaimed, his brows furrowed in an almost angry way.

" We're sure--" Kurama was cut-off.

" Is Kagome alright? What happened?" a girl suddenly barged in, wearing the same uniform as theirs. She had straight black hair that reached her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She wore dark pink eye shadow and white tennis shoes with black socks.

"Oh, I'm Sango."

**In the Middle of the Night, the Nurses Room**

The figure sleeping on the bed shot her eyes open, revealing them to be water blue in color. She suddenly sat up… making a sort of energy aura… her hair flared all over. All traces of silver had disappeared from her hair as it transformed into complete gold.

Sango's sleepy chocolate brown eyes opened awake… wondering what was the fuss with the light being turned on. She was going to scream, but then found herself laid on the floor, slowly blacking out.

The last thing she saw was the figure of her best friend getting out of bed… and… floating?…

" That thief. He will perish. I will get my revenge." The figure whispered. Her eyes glowing strange water blue color. Her eyes held no emotion but hate and disgust. And her body wanted nothing but to feel the blood of the one she hated.

**End of Chapter **

So how was it? Let me know everyone. I need reviews or I WON'T AND NEVER WILL UPDATE! EVER AGAIN! TT Please make me a review. I think it is only worth it for the effort I put in this fiction. I need at least 20 to get me motivated to write the next chapter ok?

This paring would be either Hiei/Kagome or Kurama/Kagome.

If you care at all, please review so I will update. Thanks… I hope this is not the first and last chapter I will make. (",)

**FOR NEXT CHAPTER (If there will be a next time)**

"You talk, you die."

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Thief! It is your fault I was not able to go back in heaven! And now you will pay!"

"Death will come long before surrender."


End file.
